A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed over the years to prevent the unauthorized removal of computers and other office equipment. A number of anti-theft devices have been developed specifically for tower style and desk top computers, as depicted for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,483 issued Oct. 31, 2000 to Galant. Such devices are not designed to be used with clam shell style laptop computers which are most often the targets of computer theft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an equipment security device which can easily be adjusted for use with laptop computers or equipment components of different sizes. It is also desirable to provide a security device that can be conveniently used to secure a laptop computer in both the opened and closed positions.